Captain Redneck
Captain Redneck, AKA CR, (born Reginald Simpson IV on October 13, 1960) was an American professional wrestler most well known for wrestling for the WNWA. History Not much is known of Captain Redneck's early life. His real name, according to his ex-wife, is Reginald Arthur Simpson IV. Allegedly he was born into a family of privilege, though he vehemently denies this. His mother's name was Betty Lou Fraley and his first cousin is Eustus Fraley, who he teams with along with Triple K and Dale Taylor in a stable called the Supremacists. Redneck's ex-wife, LuAnn Simpson, claims that he was born to a wealthy restauranteur in Jackson, MS named Reginald Simpson III. Simpson owns the posh five star restaurant Chez Reginald in downtown Jackson. Simpson III denies that he is the father of Captain Redneck, however. During testimony at Redneck's divorce hearing he was forced to provide picture identification that showed that his legal name was Captain Redneck. Redneck's driver's license revealed that Captain Redneck is indeed his real name. LuAnn Simpson then claimed that he had changed his name legally and that was not sufficient proof. She then produced a Swiss boarding school diploma, college transcripts from Julliard (where the student had majored in classical piano and theatre), a marriage license and several deeds of property with the name Reginald Arthur Simpson IV that she had in her possession. Eventually, the divorce was granted but the true identity of Captain Redneck was never revealed. Captain Redneck made his in-ring debut in 1996 as part of Bobby The Chunk's Buffet of Violence. He formed an alliance with The Last Rebel and The Outlaw Travis Lee. Redneck's early career was marked by several losses by disqualification. His first ever win came on May 10, 1997 in Spartanburg, SC against Dante Inferno for the WNWA American Heavyweight Championship. Redneck defeated Malibu Mike Donovan on June 25, 1997 in a match called The Dixie Pool Hall Brawl that took place in a pool hall by the same name in Captain Redneck's hometown of Jackson, MS. The match was for Donovan's WNWA World Television Championship. Prior to this match Redneck and Donovan had engaged in a brutal, bitter feud. Redneck was suspended for brutally attacking then WNWA President Earl Nixon in August 1997 and was stripped of his titles. In 2000, the WNWA was purchased by John Larson and signed a TV contract. Once again, Captain Redneck was one of the driving forces in the WNWA. On the premiere episode of WNWA Bruisers & Brawlers Redneck attacked and ended the career of Mark "The Man" Moultrie. Later that night he formed The Triangle of Hate with his cousin "White Trash" Eustus Fraley and "The Southern Dream" Dale Taylor, along with the bumbling Private Byooba. The group feuded with Da Brothas for much of the spring of 2000. This feud was one of the most brutal in WNWA history and involved a controversial kidnapping/rape/pregnancy angle involving Taylor and Da Brotha's manager, Ms. Shitifa. Later that year Redneck scored the most important win of his career after a long feud with WNWA World Heavyweight Champion Lord Shaftsbury in the most brutal Dixie Pool Hall Brawl ever contested. In late 2006, Redneck was involved in a brutal feud with the Muslim Militants. At the WNWA Smoky Mountain Slaughter Pay Per View The Supremacists badly injured the Muslims after using the contents of a tool box against them. On December 12, 2006 he kidnapped their manager Mustafaa El. Redneck and the rest of The Supremacists loat to The Muslim Militants in a Coward Waves the Flag match at Season's Beatings when Thunderlips interfered and waved the flag for the Supremacists. This started a feud that culminated in the death of Thunderlips at February Free For All. In the match, Redneck won his sixth World Heavyweight Championship, however, he was stripped of the belt the next day by Judge William J. Jennings and the 9th Circuit Court of Appeals who ruled that a dead man can not lose a title. The title was then vacated and will be on the line in a tournament to culminate at Memorial Day Massacre. Redneck was named as one of the participants in the WNWA World Heavyweight Championship Tournament on February 27, 2007. He defeated Cyrius Suk in the first round and Seamus Street in the second round. He was then defeated by Ass Butte after being attacked by his wife's tag team of Kevin Coleman and Del Rey Preddy. This led to a feud between Redneck and The Confederate Cripplers. Preddy defeated CR at Memorial Day Massacre. Redneck gained a brutal measure of revenge on Coleman and Preddy at UnCivil War when he and Fraley defeated The Confederate Cripplers in a Falls Count Anywhere Texas Bunkhouse Match. Some fans and observers commented that this may have been one of the most brutal blood baths in wrestling history. The feud with The Cripplers and his wife escalated and The Supremacists faced The Cripplers and The Hill Hoppas in a War Games match at ILL Gotten Gains in which they won. Redneck then was eliminated in a battle royal for a shot at the World Championship by his partner, Taylor. Redneck later cost Taylor the championship in his match against The Liberal Librarian by brutally attacking him and joining forces with The Lib. Personal Life and views *Captain Redneck is divorced from Luann Simpson. They divorced after she slept with his nemesis Tyrone Jefferson of Da Brothas on an episode of WNWA Bruisers & Brawlers in May 2000. *Captain Redneck is a virulent racist and is emotionally and mentally unstable. He has been known to attack anyone for no reason at all including fans, officials, and alliance members. Redneck typically feuds with those of different races, nationalities, social classes, or political philosophies. He has been accused of being a member of the Ku Klux Klan. He once burned, urinated upon, and defecated on a Quran and an image of the prophet Mohammed on an episode of WNWA Wrestling. *Recently Redneck has been harassing WNWA staff member Dusty Jones who has Down Syndrome. *He has had several run ins with the law, but always manages to successfully divert blame to an innocent African American male who happens to be in the vicinity of the crime. *Captain Redneck is the spokesman for Sport-A-Bout Jeans, a discount denim pant manufacturer that sells its products through K-Mart. *Captain Redneck hosts a travel and human interest show on OIL TV called "On The Road with Captain Redneck." His most famous guest to date has been Borat Sagdiyev. Trivia *Captain Redneck uses David Allan Coe's "Longhaired Redneck" as his entrance music, even though he has short hair. *Redneck lives in the Rebel Roads Mobile Home Court in Jackson, MS. He owns a two story ("double decker"), red mobile home. His cousin Eustus Fraley lives in the same trailer park. *Captain Redneck owns the following cars: 1972 Chevrolet K1500 with a 396 V8, a 1973 Chevrolet Nova SS 350, a 1976 Chevrolet Chevelle Laguna S-3 454, and a 1986 Chevrolet Monte Carlo SS. Salary $148,000 per year, not including endorsements. Title History *Six time WNWA World Heavyweight Champion. *One time WNWA World Television Champion. *One time WNWA American Heavyweight Champion. *One time WNWA National Heavyweight Champion. *One time WNWA Southern Heavyweight Champion. *Three time WNWA Northern Heavyweight Champion. *Three time WNWA World Tag Team Champion. *Two time WNWA National Tag Team Champion. Moveset *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''B2B'' (Belly to Belly Suplex) :*Brainbuster :*Lariat :*Super Tornado Bomb :*Tobacco Mist :*Trailer Hitch *'Regular moves' :*Knee to groin :*Karate punch :*Figure Four Leglock :*Choke :*Mounted punches :*Snake eyes :*Inverted DDT :*Cobra Clutch Bomb :*Chop block :*Jawbreaker :*Jumping armbreaker :*Throat thrust :*Snap jab :*Face Crusher :*Gutbuster :*Low blows :*Chicken wing Disclaimer Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Captain Redneck Category:WNWA wrestlers Category:Characters from Mississippi